


Footsie

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, Footsie, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You and Whis play a game of footsie while at a dinner party.
Relationships: Whis (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Footsie

**Author's Note:**

> Have this little snippet while I'm working on other stuff. Hope you enjoy.

You always enjoyed going over to Bulma's place for dinner. Whatever the occasion she always knew how to put out a delicious spread. The food and drinks were always mouth-watering and you loved to try a bit of every dish put out. She would always prepare a feast whenever Beerus and Whis planned to visit. Both males loved to stuff their faces full of delicious earth cuisine so there was always plenty to go around.

It was just another monthly visit for both the God and his attendant. Everyone was seated at a large table, eating and laughing merrily as you chatted the night away. You sat in front of Whis, absentmindedly stirring your drink as you enjoyed the evening. It was beautiful weather to host an outdoor feast and all your friends sat around the large back patio. Most of the women sitting near you were chatting your ear off and you enjoyed listening to the light hearted conversation.

You popped another fruit into your mouth, enjoying the burst of flavour on your tongue when you bit into it. You have no idea what this fruity concoction was but you were definitely getting more before the night was over. As you listened to the friendly banter around you, you felt something nudge your foot. It was enough to snap you out of your stupor and you glanced down to see what it was. You blinked rapidly in surprise. It was someone else's foot.

You immediately recognised who it belonged to and you turned your gaze to the Angel sitting in front of you. He was chatting lively to Beerus next to him, seemingly not noticing he had bumped your foot under the table. It honestly didn't surprise you. It was a regular occurrence. He was a lot taller than you and sometimes he would bump your feet without realising it. You smiled softly, shaking your head as you took another sip from your drink. You didn't think much of it. 

Your opinion changed pretty quickly when you felt that same foot suddenly slide up your leg. You jumped in your chair, almost knocking over your drink in the process. Your sudden reaction had caused your chair to scrape across the floor an inch and the noise grated against your ears. Only a few others seated at the table heard it and the rest were blissfully unaware as they continued to gorge. You felt a little nervous having many pairs of eyes suddenly focused on you. 

"Are you alright?" Videl asked, concern lacing her voice.

You smiled brightly, trying to act nonchalant. "Everything's fine."

You turned your gaze to Whis as he hummed softly. "Are you sure? You look a little flush" he chimed in. 

He was smiling and it took all of your willpower not to suddenly snap at him. You took a deep breath, forcing your smile a bit more than you had to.

"Just peachy" you replied. 

With that they seemed convinced and turned their attention off you and back to their dinner. Everyone except for Whis. He was still smiling sweetly at you, a mischievous glint shimmering in his lavender eyes. His foot continued to stroke your leg, teasing you under the table. It wasn't hard to figure out that the Angel was in a playful mood.

It was hard to stay mad at him with that dazzling smile. You let out a soft sigh, releasing all the tension in your shoulders. You were willing to play a game of footsies with him under the table. It was dangerous, with so many people around but you were up for the challenge. 

You took another sip from your fruity drink as you discreetly slipped your shoes off. Thankfully you didn't have to adjust much in your seat to reach him. You slowly dragged your own foot up his leg, watching him closely for any reaction. Unfortunately, he didn't have one as he talked to Gohan on the other side of the table. As he did, he glanced in your direction and sent you a sly wink. 

Your eyes narrowed. His foot slowly caressed your leg and you could feel your body start to erupt in goose bumps from the simple touch. His continuous teasing was already starting to drive you nuts. How the hell could he be so seductive by simply touching your leg? You started to notice that his foot never strayed too far up and an idea suddenly flashed in your mind. You were certainly willing to go the extra mile. 

It was amazing you could reach without bending at an awkward angle. You slipped your leg between his knees and gently placed your foot against his crotch. You were able to get a reaction this time. Whis immediately went tense, his back as stiff as a board at the sudden spark from your touch. You smirked in victory, stirring your drink with your straw. Time for some sweet revenge. 

"Something on your mind, Whis?" you asked, voice bordering on a purr.

You applied more pressure and he almost lost his composure. He maintained his bright smile but you could see it cracking around the edges. 

"Nothing at all, dear" Whis replied, voice straining in pitch.

You wrapped your lips around your straw suggestively before slowly taking a sip from your drink. You felt him twitching against your foot and you sent the Angel a sly grin. You were grateful that Goku was loud because his voice was able to drown out your next words.

"You know this isn't the time to be pitching a tent."

Whis smiled sweetly, having caught your words with ease. He had learned the fine art of tuning out the loud Saiyan long ago. He arched an amused brow as he leaned forward in his chair to reply.

"Can you blame me? The view is quite spectacular."

Your face started to heat up as you lost your composure for a moment. You could feel the flush crawling over your skin as you swallowed thickly, your tongue darting out to wet your dry lips.

"Damn you're good" you muttered into your drink. 

You both giggled loudly at each other, unable to keep it all in. You were thankful that the others hadn't just overheard what you two just said. You'd probably die from the embarrassment. Well, you thought no one else had noticed. You hadn't realised that Beerus had started catching on to your little game a while ago. He called your name and you gave him your full attention. 

"Are you two playing footsies with each other?" the god inquired. 

"No" you denied.

Whis chose that moment to slide his foot across your thigh slowly, sending a tingle straight up your spine. Your reaction was immediate as his touch caused your knee to jerk and hit the table. You didn't even flinch when the cutlery rattled, completely maintaining eye contact with the cat deity. His eyes narrowed, pupils turning into thin slits. 

"Maybe" you corrected. 

He let out a sigh, shaking his head slowly. You opened your mouth to add more but you were cut off when Whis cleared his throat. The Angel politely excused you both from the table, making up the first half baked excuse that came to mind. You barely had enough time to get your shoes on before he was practically dragging you away from the table. 

"Are they okay?" Gohan wondered aloud. 

Beerus sighed heavily, his tail flicking lazily behind his seat. "They're like two horny teenagers. They can't keep their hands off each other."


End file.
